


I'll Take Care of You

by longlive97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers aren't good to Tony, Bucky just wants to help, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Prompt Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlive97/pseuds/longlive97
Summary: Prompt:How about for winteriron, after Ultron, Bucky still half Soldier is observing the avengers and sees that Tony isn’t taking care of himself. For some reason he decides Making Tony Healthy Again is his new mission and that to accomplish he has to kidnap him.*Bucky Barnes sees everything, he even sees Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699348
Comments: 15
Kudos: 422





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! Im starting to do prompt I get on tumblr and this was my first one! Free to send one my way 
> 
> tonymystark.tumblr.com

He didn’t belong here and he knew it.

Everything was too exposed, too impractical. Everyone wanted him to be something that he wasn’t. 

“We can be together again, just like old times. Til the end of the line, jerk”, Steve told him, saying that they were bringing him home.

It wasn’t his home and he knew things would never be like they once were. They wanted the old Bucky back, but that wasn’t going to happen. Although he was able to free himself from his handlers, the soldier was alive and well. He didn’t want to change that either, he liked being able to protect himself, ready for anything at all times.

Being at the compound was not only uncomfortable, but he felt like he had no purpose. He never had to worry about that with Hydra. There was always a mission, he always knew what was next. Now, not so much. With nothing for him to do, he decided to gather intel.

He watched the Avengers around him. 

He watched the way that Steve and Sam would spar together. He saw how Vision and Wanda had been growing closer, before anyone else did. He could tell that Natasha was always planning something and was trying to be 3 steps ahead of everyone. He watched as they gave Tony the cold shoulder.

Tony Stark. The only person he had trouble getting a read on. He wasn’t around them enough for him to figure him out quickly. 

Steve had told him vaguely what had happened with Stark. That he had built a murderous robot that had to destroy the world. The Soldier could see that the team hadn’t forgiven him, and the closer he looked, he could see that Tony hadn’t forgiven himself. 

While he was elusive, Tony couldn’t hide all the time. Bucky watched him survive on little more than coffee and protein shakes. He saw that he didn’t like leaving the relative safety of his lab, and that when he did, he tried to avoid large team gatherings. Bucky didn’t know if he slept, but judging from the slumped posture and the bags under his eyes he would have to guess that he didn’t.

The rest of the team either didn’t notice or didn’t care that the genius was obviously tearing himself apart. There was something about it that unsettled the Soldier, he couldn’t get the man out of his mind. He got his opportunity to see more when his arm started to hurt.

“Buck, you should go ask Tony to take a look. I know he’s not the ideal person to work with, but he’s smart. He could help you”, Steve told him, like Bucky hadn’t already decided to do that. Steve always treated him like he couldn’t think for himself. He was just trying to protect Bucky but the Soldier didn’t need his protection.

“Right, yeah. I’m going to go do that now then.” Bucky started walking away, making his way to the elevator.

“Would you like me to inform Sir of your situation?”, Jarvis questioned as he approached the doors of the lab.

“Yes, thank you.” The Soldier stood still waiting, thinking about finally getting to spend time alone with Stark.

“Sir said he is able to take a look, you may enter.” With that the doors to the lab popped open and Bucky walked in. 

As soon as he entered, he noticed the mess. There were things on almost every surface, scraps of metal and coffee cups littered around the space. He noticed the couch shoved against the wall covered in blankets and pillows, which must have been where Tony crashed when he couldn’t work anymore. He saw a lack of food plates, but quite a few packages for freeze-dried blueberries and protein bars.

Finally, he noticed the genius himself. 

He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes having gotten bigger then the last time he was seen. He looked so thin, too tiny for a superhero. His hair was wild and his usually perfectly trimmed facial hair was looking scruffy.

“Hey there, frosty! Sorry about the mess, wasn’t expecting company and you know how things get when you’re in the creative zone. Actually, you probably don’t. Forget that I said anything. I was just trying to get the upgrades done on the Avengers gear. Hopefully, they like this round. Anyway, Jarvis said your arm is giving you some trouble, so you came to the expert in basically everything to help you out. Take a seat and I’ll see what I can do”, Tony rambled so quickly, pushing a stool toward Bucky.

The Soldier sat down and continued to look at Tony as he muttered to himself. 

It was so obvious now that Tony was working himself to the bone. He’s darting eyes and rapid speech indicated anxiety and manic behaviour. Whatever had happened between him and the other Avengers, he was clearly not over. It was also clear that no one had been helping him, no one had been caring for this man who seemed to just be trying to do what was right.

Like that, Bucky had his new mission. Tony Stark could not take care of himself, and if he couldn’t, the Soldier would do it for him.

*  
After that, Bucky found every excuse he could to go see Tony. Bring him food and coffee, staying until he was sure that Tony had taken a long enough break. The soldier didn’t really talk that much, preferring to just listen, but that was just as well, as Tony loved to talk.

It seemed that Tony welcomed his company, he didn’t spend time with the rest of the team and Tony was craving human interaction. 

He would smile and tell jokes or talk about his latest project. When he wasn’t working on something for SI, he was working on something for the Avengers, constantly upgrading their weapons and suits, making them stronger, faster and better. He just wanted them to forgive him so badly he would destroy himself doing it.

The last straw came the day that Tony had gone to grab a snack. He walked into the main kitchen and everyone was sitting around the island talking. The soldier watched them all stop their conversation and look at Tony with varying degrees of distrust.

“Don’t mind me, just stocking up. Inspiration has struck and there will be new designs coming your wa- ”, Tony started to say, but was interrupted by Steve.

“You’re not doing anything dangerous, right Stark? We don’t want anything bad to happen again.” 

“Right, of course not. Everything is all good. I’m just gonna- I’m gonna get back to it.” Tony left the room in a hurry, not having grabbed anything to eat.

Bucky watched this and came to a conclusion. This place was not good for Tony. People would always treat him poorly and he had too much access to work to distract him. No, the Soldier knew that the only thing that would help Tony get healthy would be to get him out of this place. 

There was a safe house that only he knew of. Somewhere he could take care of Tony, no distraction.

That evening, the Soldier made arrangements and got his few things packed, things that they knew they would need. The rest he could get at a later time once he got them settled. The less he had to bring the better.

Then he made Tony a special cup of coffee.

*

Tony didn’t remember what had happened. He didn’t remember falling asleep and he couldn’t figure out why he was so groggy. His limbs felt heavy and his brain was taking too long to reboot. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he realized that he had not fallen asleep on the couch in the lab. In fact, he wasn’t on a couch, but in a bed and he had no idea where he was. From the looks of the room, he was in some sort of cabin. He took a look out the window on his left and saw nothing but trees. So a cabin in the woods. Nice. 

He wasn’t tied down to anything, so he sat up. He was still so confused when the door to his room opened and he saw Bucky walk in. 

“Oh Bucky, thank God! What’s going on, where are we? Did someone kidnap us? We have to try and get out of here.” Tony moved to stand up but Bucky was over to him in a flash.

“Easy, lay down”, Bucky said, pushing him back onto the bed.

Slowly, Tony started to remember. Bucky bringing him coffee, feeling so tired. He knew this wasn’t right, something seemed off about Bucky.

“Bucky, what’s going on? Tell me the truth.” Bucky moved to stroke the side of Tony’s face and smiled. It was a smile that Tony had never seen before, there was something dangerous about it.

“You don’t have to worry now. I have my mission. You’re mine and I’m going to take such good care of you.”


End file.
